A Fateful Hunt
by SerpentBane007
Summary: It was supposed to be simple. He had completed many hunts just like this one. But fate had other plans for him. One shot for my worgen druid, Thorin Payne. Criticism welcome


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and plot points

Rating: T

The persistent mist swirled and parted as an invisible force moved through the air, the sound of soft footfalls the only other disturbance in the otherwise dark silent forest. The leaves in the trees were still, with no wind they had no reason to rustle. The nocturnal insects were quiet, their chirps no longer welcome in the cursed woods. The moon, an ever constant companion to the creatures of the night, was hidden behind the clouds. The invisible being ceased its forward momentum. If anyone living were near, they would have heard the creature sniff the air. The damp atmosphere of the forest carried a scent that could not be confused with any other. A wild worgen was nearby.

Usually this would mean the beast would withdraw and call for aid, as his job was merely to scout ahead in search of quarry, but tonight he felt confident he could handle it on his own. He and his companion had wrestled with the cursed creatures before. Their goal was to capture any wild worgen they found and administer what passed for a cure to their curse. In so doing, the beasts would regain their humanity. They had succeeded on several occasions, and tonight would be no different. Except, the shape-shifted druid thought whimsically, he was going to do it alone this time. At least, that was the plan.

Unfortunately, plans change. In the time the invisible cat had stood idle, lost in his thoughts, he had neglected to keep track of the world around him. The stench of a wild worgen pervaded his nostrils, which was the only warning he got before he was set upon. The spell of invisibility broken, the cat was forced to the ground by the weight of the cursed beast, the creature's claws raked across his sides as hot breath wafted past his ears. Fear was all that drove him now. With all his strength the druid pushed hard against the ground and flung the worgen off his back. The beast yipped like an injured dog as his body slammed against a nearby tree trunk. With no desire to discover whether the worgen was capable of continuing the fight, the cat dashed away. Trees and shrubs flashed by as the druid made his escape. Without the need for stealth his speed was greatly increased, however this also left him exposed to any dangers nearby. Worgen were not the only thing to fear in these woods. Adrenaline still pumped through the cat's system as he hurtled along, the druid's more bestial instincts in control as he ran from danger. Nearby, the howl of a cursed creature rose above the tops of the trees. The worgen had given chase. The feeling of fear peaked again, but this time tinged with hope. He was close to the camp he and his companion had made earlier that day. If he made it there, he would have a chance.

The druid's breath was short and his legs were beginning to feel the strain from the constant sprint through the forest. He would not last much longer. He could almost see the light of the camp fire when he was struck from the left. The cat had forgotten that these wild worgen worked in packs. As the shape-shifted druid was tackled to the ground, he caught a glimpse of another cursed creature as it rushed toward him. He struggled to escape the clutches of the beast that had pinned him, but it was no use, he was exhausted from his flight through the woods. The other worgen slowed as he neared and eventually came to a halt before him. He knew what was to come, but he still clutched to his only thread of hope. If his partner had heard the commotion he would be here momentarily. He would be saved.

This fanciful dream was shattered when the worgen that stood before him crouched down. Coldly, and with malicious intent, the creature leaned in to sniff at the cat's exposed neck, its fangs bared. The druid would have snapped at the beast with his own fangs if the worgen that held him down had not thought to wrestle his head to the ground. There was a moment of hesitation as the crouched beast before him licked his chops, before he shot forward, muzzle wide open as he made contact with the cat's neck. Razor sharp incisors cut through flesh as the worgen bit down hard, the curse leached into the druid's system in a matter of seconds. Blood oozed from the punctures in his neck, a soft whimper all the cat could muster in the haze of pain, fear, and exhaustion.

Thankfully, as soon as it began, it was over. The creatures released him swiftly and departed to vanish into the mist, their horrific task complete. The druid lay on his side, his fur drenched in blood and his entire body in agony, as unconsciousness crept up on him. He gladly welcomed the darkness.


End file.
